


Guess The Card

by anny385



Category: NCIS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-13
Updated: 2010-11-13
Packaged: 2017-10-13 04:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/133122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anny385/pseuds/anny385
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off the season 8 cast photo where they are around a poker table.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guess The Card

Disclaimer: "NCIS" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to CBS and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Author's Note: Based off the Season 8 cast photo. It's my avatar if you want to see it. Go here: http://www.fanfiction.net/u/724555/anny385  
Not sure if the picture is there yet. It takes awhile for them to show up.

Guess The Card

Tony DiNozzo watched as his winnings kept on going down and he sighed as he was losing. He normally was good at poker. He remembered Thanksgiving past that he was going to go to a poker tournament.

He sipped his drink that was near him and looked at the others hands. As the game was almost finishing he grabbed the other deck and stuck one of the cards on his forehead.

"Okay, I'll guess the card. I haven't seen it, so don't say I am cheating." Tony said as he looked around the table.

Gibbs looked up from his hand and looked towards DiNozzo and lifted his eyebrow. "Okay, go ahead Tony."

"It's the five of hearts." Tony said as he smiled.

"You are right Tony. How did you do that?" Ziva asked.

Vance put a toothpick in his mouth. He still couldn't believe that he was here watching a poker game with his employees. He watched as Tony guessed correctly and didn't know how he had done it.

"Would you say that sometimes I'm psychic?"

"Psychotic maybe." Ziva said.

"Very funny, Zeevah." Tony said as he looked around.

He grabbed another card and placed it on his forehead. "I will guess the card again. It's a Ace of spades." Tony said again with a smile on his face.

"You're right again, Tony." Abby said in surprise. She smiled towards Tony as he took off the card off his forehead.

He did this four more times and he correctly guessed the right card every time. Finally when the poker game was done and Ducky won they went towards the living room and watched a movie. Everyone loved the time together even Vance and then they all went home.

Tony wished that they could have another time like this even with Vance in the same room He loved spending time with his family and wished that they had more time to spend with them. He said goodnight to everyone and switched the lights off. Today was a good day and not even Vance could ruin it.

The End


End file.
